Recycle
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by NoNoWriter. Mereka berjanji untuk memulai kembali, tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang harus dikorbankan. NaruSasu, SasuNaru. No lemon, heavy themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**SasuNaru, NaruSasu**_

_**Rated:**__**M**__**  
**__**Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Published: 07-25-07  
Story id:3680730**_

_**Disclaimer:**__  
__**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Recycle © NoNoWriter**_

**Recycle  
(Chapter 1)**

Semuanya dimulai dengan akhir.

Pertarungan terakhir antara sahabat dan rival. Akhir romantis yang sempurna dengan darah dan air mata penyesalan. Para teman berkumpul di sisi. Para guru bertanya-tanya mengapa semuanya menjadi begini.

Dua orang ninja yang kuat, sekarat di pelukan satu sama lain setelah pertarungan hidup mati antara satu dan yang lainnya.

Pengakuan cinta terakhir, dan kemudian janji untuk bisa bertemu kembali, tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang harus dikorbankan.

Perjanjian, bahwa di waktu berikutnya, mereka akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja.

. . . . .  
Seribu dua tahun berikutnya, Naruto tak mengingat apa-apa. Dia hanya seorang remaja berumur delapan belas tahun biasa yang hidup di zaman modern.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur, dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia ingat tentang Sasuke.

Meskipun dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mencintainya, atau dimana orang itu sekarang, yang pasti dia paham.

Dimulai dengan perasaan bahwa dia harus menemukan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat penting. Bahkan sejak kecil, Naruto telah merasa begitu. Hanya satu orang, seseorang yang sayangnya tak bisa dia gambarkan nama atau wajahnya untuk memulai pencarian. Belum lagi tak adanya alasan. Dia hanya butuh untuk menemukan seseorang itu.

Dan kemudian, di salah satu kelas sejarahnya, nama seorang ninja hebat, Sarutobi Sasuke, muncul di hadapannya. Meski Naruto merasa nama Sarutobi terdengar agak familiar, dia mengabaikannya dan fokus pada nama Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke! Nama dari orang yang rasanya harus dia cari.

Dengan adanya nama ini di pikirannya, Naruto mulai bermimpi tentang seorang pemuda bermata gelap, dan juga janji untuk bertemu kembali. Dan, Tuhan, Naruto jatuh cinta pada pemuda dalam mimpinya. Tapi dia yakin, sangat yakin, bahwa Sasuke ada. Bernafas, dan ada, dan sedang menunggu Naruto untuk menemukannya, juga mencari Naruto sementara menunggu.

Naruto tidak gila, tidak. dia hanya sangat ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya lagi.

Masalah satu-satunya adalah, dunia merupakan tempat yang besar dan Naruto sangatlah kecil. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menemukan Sasuke di antara semua makhluk hidup di dunia? Meski begitu, entah bagaimana Naruto berperasaan bahwa Sasuke punya kebiasaan untuk membuatnya bisa terlihat dengan melakukan hal-hal seperti lari dari penjara lalu menyebarkan kabar itu sebagai kabar baik.

Tapi Naruto belum mendengar ada Sasuke manapun yang telah melakukan hal seperti itu belakangan ini. Tapi dia harus tahu, jadi toh Naruto tetap mengikuti tayangan berita.

Hal lain yang membuat Naruto mulai khawatir adalah regenerasi Sasuke. Tentu saja kekasihnya itu tidak akan menghilang dan mengkhianatinya dengan tetap mati seperti yang ditakdirkan. Karena Naruto telah mencari hampir delapan tahun sekarang, dan belum juga bertemu dengan Sasuke manapun. Mungkin pemuda itu memang tidak stabil seperti yang Naruto bayangkan, dan mungkin saja terlahir kembali menjadi pohon atau sesuatu yang lain.

Dan sangatlah sulit untuk mencintai pohon. Orang-orang tentu akan memandanginya seolah ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam kepalanya. Padahal sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa para pemeluk-pohon itu sebenarnya memang eksis.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sekarang malah menjadi anjing _bulldog_ ketimbang seorang lelaki? Pasti Naruto akan memiliki peliharaan yang akan lebih dia cintai ketimbang majikan dimana pun. Karena Naruto punya firasat bahwa dia akan tetap mencintai Sasuke bahkan jika dia adalah seekor kutu.

Tapi sebaiknya tidak, jadi target pencariannya adalah Sasuke yang terlahir kembali menjadi manusia.

Saat Naruto masih pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun yang sehat, dia menemukan Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke yang menemukan dia. Anak lelaki itu memiliki mata yang sama, seperti yang telah Naruto impikan.

Rambut yang tidak terpengaruh dengan gravitasi itu terpasang di kepalanya layaknya pantat burung. Ditambah lagi dengan tatapan mencemooh yang sangat familiar itu.

Naruto sangat bahagia, tapi dia tak mampu bergerak dari bangku tempatnya duduk saat itu. Sasuke tepat di sana, di taman yang hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari sekolahnya. Dan Sasuke memandangnya, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan, tahu tentang ini dan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak bergerak. Dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Jadi, Sasukelah yang bergerak, mulai mengambil langkahnya menuju Naruto yang terpaku, meletakkan tangan kecilnya di lutut pemuda itu sembari tetap memandang tepat ke mata Naruto.

"Naruto."

Dan Naruto ternganga, hanya berkeinginan untuk menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, karena dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Sasuke tidak bisa, sepertinya, karena itu akan menjadi masalah.

Jadi Naruto hanya bisa duduk di situ, memandang Sasuke sementara anak lelaki itu memandangnya balik. Bahkan ketika berikutnya seorang wanita muncul dari belakangnya dan menggendong Sasuke, membawanya pergi sembari meminta maaf, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Sasuke yang masih berada di tangannya.

Dan mereka masih saling memandang, hanya saja, Sasuke memandangnya dengan sedikit girang, seolah tengah menantang Naruto. Jelas-jelas dia seolah berkata, '_jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?'_

Dan Naruto membuang napas, menggaruk kepalanya setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain tersenyum kecil. Sasuke tidak melanggar janjinya, tidak. Sasuke hanya terlahir beberapa waktu setelah Naruto. Dan sepertinya sekitar _tiga belas _tahun setelah Naruto.

Tentu, Sasuke seimut anak kecil, tapi 'pedofil' sungguh kata yang buruk.

**.:Tsuzuku:.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SasuNaru, NaruSasu**_

_**Rated:**__**M**__**  
**__**Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Published: 07-25-07  
Story id:3680730**_

_**Disclaimer:**__  
__**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Recycle © NoNoWriter**_

**Recycle  
(Chapter 2)**

"Kau gila."

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Dia punya perasaan bahwa seharusnya dia terbiasa dengan kekejaman Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, mendengar itu dari seorang bocah-berumur-lima-tahun yang memberitahu bahwa dia—yah, mungkin memang begitu. Karena anak kecil tidak akan berbohong. Mereka memberi tahu kebenaran dengan cukup gamblang.

Tapi bocah ini adalah Sasuke. Sasuke itu spesial, dan Sasuke bisa saja berbohong. Naruto tidak gila.

"Kau memang gila."

Dan sekarang, bocah-lima-tahun ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Tapi dia tetap menolak untuk berpikir bahwa dirinya gila. Secara halusnya, atau bahkan kalau harus menggunakan kata kasarnya, dia hanya gila. Gila dengan _cinta_. Dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke! Dan Sasuke harus tahu itu. Sasuke telah terlahir kembali sepertinya, dan dulu Sasuke pun mencintainya.

Meski kelihatannya tidak begitu, tapi Naruto tahu.

"Tunggu saja sampai aku besar. Bersabarlah sedikit."

Bagaimana bisa dia bersabar? Dia telah mencari Naruto, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa lama, sampai akhirnya dia berada di sini. Sejak awal Naruto tidak punya kesabaran. Dan Sasuke tahu itu, dia tahu. Dan bocah-lima-tahun ini menyeringai padanya karena itu. Karena Sasuke punya kesabaran, tidak sepertinya.

Lagipula, Naruto yakin bahwa Naruto di masa lalu juga tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Jadi sekarang dia harus melakukan hal-hal 'gila' dengan Sasuke yang ini. Naruto gila karena cinta.

"Bukan salahku kalau—ah, maaf ya—_kalau_ kau tertangkap."

Naruto mendengus. Kosakata bocah ini mungkin lebih luas ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Dasar Sasuke kecil. Dia bisa memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang lebih pandai dan bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari masalah yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Atau lebih tepat, Narutolah satu-satunya yang berada dalam masalah. Bagaimana bisa bocah-lima-tahun mendapat masalah seperti ini? Itu semua karena Naruto yang berumur-delapan-belas-tahun. Dan masyarakat tidak suka itu. Mereka tidak bisa menerima itu sama sekali.

Tapi Sasuke menikmati semuanya. Dia dan otak kecilnya, ah, kali ini Sasuke terlihat tersinggung. Naruto cukup yakin bahwa lebih baik dia tidak mengeluarkan komen tentang otak Sasuke itu dari kepalanya.

"Berpikirlah tentang sesuatu yang bisa membantu, tahu. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah yang sangat menjijikkan, dan aku tidak bisa membantumu keluar karena aku terperangkap dalam tubuh seperti ini."

Dan sekarang bocah itu menggunakan kata kotor. Naruto harap itu bukan karenanya. Karena kalaupun Sasuke adalah Sasuke, Sasuke tetap saja anak kecil, dan anak kecil tidak akan melalui hal seperti itu; sebagai contoh, mengumpat.

Orang tuanya mungkin akan marah kalau mendapati fakta bahwa anak itu mengumpat karena Naruto yang mengajarkan.

Itu, tentu saja, menjadi hal terakhir yang paling dia khawatirkan saat ini. Naruto tidak pernah menjadi orang yang terlalu mempermasalahkan sesuatu.

Termasuk fakta bahwa dia bisa dikategorikan sedang melakukan penculikan terhadap Sasuke, dan sekarang tengah menyetir jauh dari kota tempat mereka berada beberapa saat lalu. Dan kalau dipikir, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke ada di sana, duduk di sampingnya, dan memberikan komentar-komentar tajam. Naruto merasa amat bahagia.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kita lakukan mulai sekarang?"

Yah, mereka bisa hidup tersembunyi di suatu tempat dan hidup bahagia selamanya. dia bisa menyaksikan Sasuke bertumbuh. Sasuke akan, setidaknya pada titik tertentu, menjadi remaja mengagumkan yang sama dengan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan mereka bisa bersenang-senang. Bukankah karena itu orang-orang jatuh cinta?

Hanya saja, butuh sepuluh tahun bagi Sasuke untuk bertumbuh. Dan saat itu Naruto telah berumur dua puluh delapan.

Sepuluh tahun akan menjadi penantian yang sangat lama. dia harus bisa 'menyenangkan' dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang entah bagaimana. Naruto melirik ke arah si kecil berumur-lima-tahun itu.

"Aku tahu kau punya hormon, tapi mengamati bocah-lima-tahun? Kau sinting."

Yang mengejutkan, tak ada rasa terganggu dalam suara Sasuke, yang ada justru hanya rasa geli. Mungkin dia tahu Naruto tidak akan menyentuh tubuhnya di saat begini. Naruto tidak akan, atau tepatnya tidak bisa, memanfaatkan keadaannya. Sasuke adalah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke adalah anak kecil sekarang. Naruto tidak segila itu.

Jadi, ketimbang menyentuh, Naruto tengah bertanya-tanya apa dia bisa menyentuh dirinya sendiri sementara Sasuke menonton. Dan lihat itu, sekarang Sasuke terlihat terganggu.

Naruto tertawa aneh, mencoba untuk meyakinkan bocah di sebelahnya, juga dirinya sendiri, bahwa tadi itu hanyalah candaan. Tentu saja begitu. Naruto tidak butuh Sasuke-kecil untuk melihatnya melakukan itu. Dia hanya butuh bayangan dari Sasuke yang lebih dewasa seperti di waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Sasuke kecil terlihat skeptikal.

"Kau jadi sangat optimis dan irasional, seperti yang kubayangkan. Aneh memang. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuingat. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya tentang hidup kita sebelum lahir ini. Hidup macam apa yang kita lalui?"

Anehnya, di titik ini, Naruto tidak peduli. Apalagi urusannya kalau yang dia tahu hanyalah dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke si bocah-berumur-lima-tahun, menyetir jauh dari kota tempatnya tumbuh setelah menculik bocah itu. Dan mengingat Sasuke adalah anak dari orang yang penting, hal ini jadi semakin menyulitkan Naruto.

Apapun jati diri mereka di masa lalu tak akan membantu sekarang, kecuali mereka adalah ninja-ninja ahli yang bisa menbunuh siapapun atau apapun yang datang kepada mereka. Meski itu jelas ilegal.

Tapi menculik anak kecil, memiliki perasaan untuk anak yang dimaksud, juga menyetir sangat cepat di jalan seperti ini, sudah termasuk ilegal.

"Apa itu peternakan?"

Tentu saja itu peternakan. Lengkap dengan sapi dan kuda, dan semua yang menyenangkan juga menggembirakan para anak kecil. Sasuke tidak terlihat terlalu tertarik. Jujur, seharusnya dia bersikap lebih selayaknya anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

Bukannya Naruto terlalu peduli. Seperti itulah Sasuke seharusnya, bocah ataupun tidak. dia menyetir untuk beberapa saat, lalu sampai pada sebuah peternakan, dan masuk ke dalam halamannya. Sasuke membelokkan pandangan tanya itu padanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan keluar dari mobil. Dia berjalan memutar, lalu membuka pintu di bagian Sasuke, dan menggendongnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tapi membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun. Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Naruto mulai berjalan menuju rumah yang dikelilingi dengan lapangan luas.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan menunggu sekitar lima menit, seorang wanita berumur enam puluh tahun yang berambut pink membuka pintunya, awalnya terlihat senang melihat Naruto, namun ekspresinya berubah setelah melihat Sasuke-kecil di tangannya.

"Oh, tidak mungkin, Naruto."

Oh, sangat mungkin. Naruto gila karena cinta.

**.:Tsuzuku:.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SasuNaru, NaruSasu**_

_**Rated:**__**M**__**  
**__**Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Published: 07-25-07  
Story id: 3680730**_

_**Disclaimer:**__  
__**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Recycle © NoNoWriter**_

**Recycle  
(Chapter 3)**

Naruto pikir agaknya aneh dia bisa cocok dengan anak kecil dan orang-orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Sungguh jarang untuk remaja seumurannya. Sebagai contoh, ada Sakura, wanita tua tempatnya dan Sasuke menginap sekarang.

Wanita itu kasar dan kejam, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka bisa berteman dengan sangat baik. Dia adalah dokter pada masa mudanya, dan itulah mengapa mereka bertemu. Kunjungan ke rumah sakit bukanlah sesuatu yang jarang untuk seseorang seperti Naruto.

Dia memang bukan dokter lagi sejak dia mendapat tawaran aneh dari seorang pria bernama Sai. Sai adalah seniman, dan entah bagaimana dia meyakinkan Sakura bahwa hidup di peternakan, jauh dari manapun, sangatlah romantis. Naruto sempat tertawa karena Sakura tertarik pada hal seperti itu, tapi toh dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sakura tetap saja perempuan. Pernikahan a la dongeng dengan tinju-tinju kejam, yang biasanya diterima oleh suaminya, Sai, setiap kali memanggilnya nenek tua.

Naruto sesungguhnya sangat mengagumi keberanian Sai. Walaupun begitu, Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia akan membunuh Naruto kalau Naruto pernah membuat pria itu menjadi panutannya. Wanita tua yang kejam. Mungkin Naruto hanya punya selera yang aneh dengan orang-orang dipilihnya untuk berasosiasi.

Tapi situasi tidak normal membutuhkan orang-orang yang aneh. Dengan kata lain, Sakura akan jauh lebih bisa menerima dilemanya dengan Sasuke ketimbang orang lain. Karena Sakura lebih baik begitu.

Sesungguhnya, dia adalah orang terakhir yang akan Naruto datangi dengan masalah seperti ini. Tepatnya dengan masalah yang bagaimanapun. Mengecewakan, sungguh wanita tua kasar yang mengecewakan. Sakura bukan orang yang akan melanggar hukum, atau membiarkan orang lain melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal; sebagai contoh, menyembunyikan seorang remaja berumur delapan belas tahun yang menculik bocah berumur lima tahun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Tepat! Naruto tidak berpikir, lihat, itu poinnya. Tapi… _no pain, no gain, right?_ Dan dengan melakukan hal yang tidak bijak ini, serta datang pada Sakura dengan masalah seperti ini, akan ada banyak rasa sakit yang menghadang. Tetap saja, Naruto berani berharap bahwa akan ada timbal balik pula nantinya.

Sakura sepertinya tidak juga bisa bersabar. Sakura sangat emosi. Sungguh sikap yang buruk, pasti buruk pula untuk tekanan darahnya. Sasuke tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan aura pembunuh wanita itu. Faktanya, lelaki mungil ini terlihat agak rileks, seolah dia terbiasa dengan itu. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak pernah menyakiti anak kecil yang polos, tapi kadang keberadaannya cukup untuk membuat orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya jadi mundur selangkah.

"Jadi, apa kau melawan saat dia mengambilmu?"

Dia berkata seolah Narutolah si penjahat di sini, memang begitu sebenarnya, dari satu cara, tapi bukan dengan cara para gangster menakutkan.

"Apa yang bisa bocah-lima-tahun lakukan melawan remaja-delapan-belas-tahun?"

Dan Sakura memandang tajam pada Naruto, awan-awan khayalan yang tebal mulai berkumpul di sekitar kepalanya. Naruto ingin mundur, tapi dia duduk dengan sempurna di atas sofa yang bersandar pada dinding, sementara Sakura berdiri di hadapannya, menutupi semua rute untuk melarikan diri. Perasaan ingin menggigit lidah sampai putus dan tenggelam dalam darahnya sendiri terasa semakin kuat di setiap inci demi inci yang Sakura habiskan untuk maju ke arahnya.

Sasuke tetap terlihat tidak terlalu peduli. Apa dia tidak peduli pada apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto? Sasuke seharusnya peduli, karena kalau Naruto akan meninggalkan hidup ini lebih cepat dari seharusnya, dia pasti akan membawa Sasuke turut serta. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan. Dengan menarik Sasuke, yang tadinya duduk di sebelahnya, dia membuat bocah yang sebenarnya belum terlalu setuju dengan kelakuannya itu duduk di pangkuannya. Mata Sakura terlihat melembut saat mendapati sosok Sasuke. Dia sangat baik kepadanya, meski faktanya bocah ini sebenarnya sungguh brengsek.

Seorang wanita tua kasar dan bocah sarkastis yang kelewat pintar. Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti akan seleranya memilih orang. Apa yang Naruto sebelumnya lihat pada personality yang aneh ini? Karena keanehan Naruto sebelumnya, Naruto yang sekarang sungguh berada dalam masalah.

Naruto sialan.

Sakura mengamati mereka berdua, kemudian mengeluarkan nafas panjang, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lihat, aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkan ini—kalian berdua. Situasinya."

Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk. Sakura lalu mengacak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke tidak suka itu dan jelas-jelas menunjukkannya dengan memandang tajam pada si wanita. Sakura hanya tersenyum, seolah terbiasa dengan itu.

. . .  
Sakura sepertinya senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan tentang situasi secara mendalam. Mungkin itu karena umurnya yang telah tua. Orang-orang memang menjadi lebih lamban sedikit demi sedikit sepanjang waktu. Dan dia memang hampir selalu gila, sesuai kata Sai.

Ini adalah hari kelima yang mereka habiskan di sini, dia dan Sasuke. Bukannya Naruto memprotes, tidak. Dia tidak keberatan jika Sakura harus menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hidupnya untuk memikirkan ini. Artinya ada banyak hari yang bisa Naruto habiskan dalam damai dengan Sasuke. Meski karena itu Naruto harus melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan peternakan semetara Sasuke hanya melihat, ataupun memberi komen menjijikkan, lalu berakhir dengan Naruto yang berlari keliling mengejarnya. Itu berlanjut menjadi gulat childish, dan karena tubuh Sasuke masih rapuh, Naruto tidak bisa memaksanya, dan akhirnya ini membuat Naruto dikatai pedofilia oleh Sakura.

Si kecil penarik minat cinta yang dia panggil Sasuke itu tidak tertarik untuk membantunya keluar dari masalah dengan menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanya bermain. Dan Sakura akan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang jelas berucap, _'Biar kutunjukkan yang namanya bermain itu bagaimana.'_

_Bermain_ dengan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan ketika Sasuke berpikir begitu, tapi memangnya apa yang dia tahu? Dia tidak pernah _bermain _langsung dengan wanita-iblis itu.

Setelah tiga kali menunjuknya sebagai pedofil, Sakura tidak membiarkan mereka tidur di kamar yang sama lagi. Lagipula ini rumah yang cukup besar; wanita itu punya beberapa kamar cadangan. Naruto berontak, bahkan mencoba untuk membujuknya dengan mata lebar yang berkaca-kaca, tapi semuanya percuma. Naruto hanya ingin tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Sasuke. Itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Sasuke malah terlihat tidak berubah dengan keputusan baru itu. Tentu saja, dasar bocah-lima-tahun yang kelewat dewasa. Naruto sendiri pergi tidur dengan hembusan napas panjang.

Tapi Sasuke tetap saja anak kecil. Dia punya imajinasi yang kelewat aktif dan sepertinya monster di bawah ranjangnya tidak pernah letih. Kegelapan juga bukan sesuatu yang akrab dengannya, tidak ada terima kasih untuk Itachi.

Jadi malam itu Naruto bisa mendengar suara pintunya yang terbuka dan tertutup, diikuti dengan suara langkah kecil sebelum akhirnya sesuatu yang kecil mengatur posisinya untuk berbaring di samping Naruto. Dan Naruto tak bisa apa-apa lagi kecuali merasa bahagia. Dan Sakura tidak bisa percaya bahwa ketimbang memisahkan mereka dari hubungan yang tidak sehat, dia malah membuat mereka jadi semakin dekat sedikit demi sedikit. Setidaknya secara fisik, karena sekarang, ketimbang hanya tidur di ruangan yang sama, mereka memilih untuk tidur di kasur yang sama.

Sakura sungguh butuh memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan di dalam situasi seperti ini.

. . .

Siapapun yang mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan bocah-lima-tahun seperti Sasuke pasti bukan warga kota yang normal. Orang-orang yang membesarkan anak seperti Sasuke harusnya melepas beberapa sekrup mereka yang terlalu kencang. Dan kalau dipikir, ternyata memang orang-orang seperti itu, orangtua Sasuke dalam kasus ini, berhasil membesarkan anak Uchiha gila lain yang diketahui bernama Itachi, kakak lelaki Sasuke.

Naruto memandangnya. Kemiripan antara kedua kakak-adik ini cukup menakutkan, sungguh. Lupakan fakta bahwa Itachi seharusnya berumur tiga belas tahun sementara Sasuke hanya lima tahun. Sama dengan orang tua mereka, banyak yang melakukan pernikahan sesama keluarga, malah hampir semua dari mereka memang begitu. Naruto akan tertawa kalau ini lucu.

Dan seharusnya ini lucu, sungguh-sungguh seharusnya, percaya itu, kalau tidak ditambah fakta bahwa para anggota keluarga yang Sasuke panggil orangtua baru saja dibunuh oleh anak tertua mereka yang baru berumur tiga belas tahun. Brengsek sekali anak itu, membunuh orangtua kandungnya sendiri dan juga beberapa orang sepanjang jalan. Di usianya yang masih muda, pula. Apa sebenarnya yang orangtua mereka pikirkan; membesarkan anak-anak yang sekacau ini?

Naruto membuang napas dan mematikan TV. Menonton berita selalu membuat depresi, sangat-sangat depresi. Meskipun begitu, dia merasa bahwa bagian-bagian dari berita di TV ini entah bagaimana menjadi lingkaran yang tidak pernah berakhir. Sesuatu yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. Mungkin lebih baik menyembunyikan informasi ini dari Sasuke, meski kabar ini tentang keluarga anak itu. Tapi Naruto merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau Sasuke-kecil mengetahuinya. Sesuatu yang sudah sempat terjadi sebelumnya, sesuatu yang sebaiknya tidak diulanginya lagi.

Tapi tentu keberuntungan tidak berada di sisi Naruto—memangnya pernah? Sasuke telah melihat berita itu, Sasuke bahkan masih memandang ke arah layar kosong di TV. Naruto tidak menyadari, Sasuke ada di sana sepanjang acara, menonton dari pintu masuk.

Sasuke berlari dan Naruto mengejarnya, masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kecuali memeluk bocah itu erat. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena Sasuke lari ke dalam kamar yang diberi untuknya dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya, mengeluarkan tangisan yang terdengar sangat jelas, sangat buruk, saat dia terkunci aman di dalam. Dengan mengabaikan permohonan dan bujukan Naruto, dia terus menolak untuk membukakan pintunya.

Hal itu bertahan selama sehari. Naruto putus asa, sangat ingin menghancurkan pintu itu, tetapi dia takut menghancurkan Sasuke yang telah hancur karenanya. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak membantu. Wanita itu muncul di belakangnya, matanya mengandung beragam emosi, rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Dia bergetar dan terlihat rapuh, sangat rapuh untuk wanita kuat yang dia juluki begitu.

"Naruto, maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Dan Naruto tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak hanya meminta maaf untuk situasi sekarang dengan Sasuke. Dia akhirnya telah memikirkan matang-matang, meyakinkan diri, dan kemudian melakukan hal yang benar. Naruto tidak ingin dia menyesalinya. Kalau itu adalah keputusan yang Sakura buat untuk dirinya sendiri, berpikir bahwa itulah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan, bertahan dengan prinsip dan moralnya, Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali bangga pada Sakura. Dia tidak perlu menangis untuk Naruto, itu hanya membuat Naruto semakin membenci dirinya, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura telah melakukan apa yang terbaik menurutnya. Dia telah memanggil polisi. Memberi mereka informasi bahwa Naruto dan anak Uchiha yang hilang berada di sekitar sini. Naruto tidak berharap banyak padanya, wanita yang selalu bersikap legal pada Naruto.

"Kau harus mengerti, aku tidak punya pilihan!"

Naruto mengerti, sungguh mengerti. Dia mengerti seberapa jauh masalah sedang menenggelamkannya sekarang, dan sepertinya tak akan ada jalan untuk bisa keluar dari sini.

**.:Tsuzuku:.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SasuNaru, NaruSasu**_

_**Rated:**__**M**__**  
**__**Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Published: 07-25-07  
Story id:3680730**_

_**Disclaimer:**__  
__**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Recycle © NoNoWriter**_

**Recycle  
(Chapter 4)**

Naruto menghela napas. Dia menghela napas lagi. Dan lagi. Dan sekali lagi setelahnya. Frustasi membuatnya berjalan berputar, masih berada di rumah Sakura, menyerang zona aman wanita itu sendiri. Rasanya tidak enak harus berada di sekitar wanita tua itu, tapi untuk yang pertama, dia harus memikirkan semuanya ini sendiri. Tidak hanya seperti berita di luar sana tentang apa yang dia lakukan, saat dia agaknya telah menculik Sasuke-kecil.

Beruntung bagi Naruto, Sakura setidaknya memberinya waktu sebelum polisi tiba, sungguh bagus. Meski dia tidak tahu berapa lama bagi para orang jahat itu, dalam opininya, untuk tiba di tempat yang sejauh peternakan Sakura.

Dengan berjalan, melangkah berkeliling, dia terus berusaha berpikir hal apa yang paling baik untuk dia lakukan. Apa seharusnya dia menyerah? Tidak mungkin! Itu adalah hal terakhir di otakya. Dia akan melarikan diri seperti para narapidana keji itu. Terdengar sangat menarik baginya, setelah merasakan kehidupan yang entah bagaimana kurang memuaskan, tapi ini juga pikiran yang cukup menakutkan. Tapi dia pasti akan berhasil! Seperti Naruto yang berhasil untuk menculik Sasuke si bocah-lima-tahun. Dan fakta bahwa Sasuke datang dengan kemauannya sendiri pasti akan diabaikan oleh mereka.

Lalu… ada Sasuke, apa yang harus dia lakukan padanya, tanyanya. Dia bertanya-tanya dengan sungguh keras. Karena Naruto pikir, tak ada satupun hal bagi Sasuke yang sekarang bisa terlihat menyenangkan. Demi Tuhan, kakak lelakinya telah membunuh semua keluarga, dan dengan mengambil anak itu Naruto mungkin telah menyelamatkan Sasuke dari takdir yang sama. Kecuali, justru karena kehilangan Sasukelah kakaknya itu menjadi gila. Dan itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi kesalahan Naruto, jadi dia tidak percaya dengan pilihan ini.

Sasuke membuat orang-orang menjadi gila, seperti yang telah Naruto alami, dia tidak membuat orang tetap waras dengan keberadaannya. Dan kalau memikirkan itu, Naruto akhirnya mengakui bahwa—ya, mungkin dia agak sedikit gila. Lagipula, dia telah memikirkan bahwa suatu saat nanti situasi seperti ini pasti akan datang. Kesalahan terbesar yang dia lakukan adalah dengan datang pada Sakura yang terlewat legal, tapi tak ada waktu untuk menyesali itu sekarang.

Naruto berhenti dan melemparkan pandangan pada Sakura yang masih terisak. Rasanya aneh melihat wanita tua kejam itu menangis layaknya seorang gadis. Tentu, Naruto pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya, tetapi itu karena menonton sebuah film romantis murahan. Ini berbeda, tangisan ini adalah kesalahan Naruto sekaligus tanggung jawabnya. Dan asal tahu saja, perasaan bersalah bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Naruto seharusnya keluar dari sini, sejauh mungkin. Hanya saja, pertanyaannya adalah apa dia harus membawa Sasuke-kecil yang sarkastis namun sedang sangat ketakutan itu. dia tidak tahu, _tidak_ tahu, dan kalau dia menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura, wanita itu pasti akan menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukulnya sampai pingsan lalu akhirnya para lelaki berseragam biru akan datang ke rumah dimana Uchiha terakhir tengah diculik.

Masalahnya, ini bukan tentang dia, bukan tentang pendapat Sakura si wanita tua ataupun pikirannya, ini semua tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke-kecil tengah menenggelamkan diri dalam kamar pinjamannya, menolak untuk keluar, membuat Naruto harus memikirkan semua ini sendirian. Bocah itu baru berumur lima tahun, Naruto mencoba untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dialah orang dewasanya di sini, dan Naruto seharusnya menjadi orang yang memikirkan jalan keluarnya sendiri. Naruto mengangguk, lalu berhenti. Dan kemudian otaknya menjadi sangat kosong, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Waktu semakin berkurang, dia harus pergi, sejauh mungkin, tak ada banyak waktu untuk berpikir, bahkan memang sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk berpikir sejak awal. Jadi dia berjalan menuju pintu tempat Sasuke berlindung, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu bertekstur kayu itu.

Sambil menutup mata, Naruto membuang napas lagi, dan memberitahu bocah kecil itu bahwa Naruto harus pergi, dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin karena orang-orang datang mengejarnya untuk apa yang telah dia lakukan, dan hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah tertangkap oleh mereka. Dia lalu bertanya apa Sasuke ingin tetap berada di sini dan membiarkan orang-orang itu membawanya pulang ke rumah, atau dia ingin pergi bersama Naruto.

Respon yang Naruto dapatkan hanyalah isakan yang keras setelah dia menyebut kata rumah. Dan kemudian Naruto mengucapkan selamat tinggal, merasa sangat bahagia menyadari suaranya tidak serak saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sambil berputar, dia melangkah menuju wanita tua itu, memandang ke arah wajahnya yang ketakutan, dan kemudian menyeringai.

Wanita itu tidak protes saat Naruto mengikatnya, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Naruto, setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat seolah Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain menerima dua orang ini di rumahnya. Jadi dia mengikat wanita tua itu di kursi, dan membawanya ke dalam kloset, membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah saat para pria penyelamat itu datang. Sakura tidak terlihat senang, memang, dia terus saja menatapnya tajam sebelum pintu kloset itu tertutup rapat. Dan Naruto mengangguk dalam kepuasan.

Setelah mengambil sebotol air minun juga kunci mobilnya, Naruto melangkah keluar menuju mobil, bersiap melarikan diri. Tapi dia terhenti oleh suara isak kecil yang datang dari belakangnya, dan dia berbalik untuk mendapati Sasuke-kecilnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan matanya yang merah dan sembab. Tapi ini bisa dimengerti, anak itu telah kehilangan segalanya, semua hal kecil dari orangtuanya sampai rumahnya yang dibakar oleh kakaknya.

Sasuke telah kehilangan itu, begitupun dia, karena tak mungkin Naruto bisa kembali setelah melakukan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, mencoba berkonsentrasi menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya mengalami kesulitan untuk mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia katakan. Tapi kaki-kaki kecilnya yang tidak menunggu kata segera membawanya berdiri di hadapan Naruto, cukup dekat bagi mereka untuk bisa bersentuhan. Dan Sasuke memang menyentuhnya, dia mengangkat tangan kecilnya dan memegang celana Naruto, mencoba menatap wajahnya, tapi justru menunduk semakin dalam saat ada semakin banyak air mata yang keluar dari mata berwarna gelap itu.

"…satu-satunya yang kumiliki."

Naruto mengerjap, dan kemudian tersenyum. Itu benar, semua yang Sasuke punya sekarang hanyalah Naruto, ditambah dengan hubungan tak tergambarkan yang mereka punya dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang hidup sebelum mereka. Dan semua yang Naruto miliki sekarang hanyalah Sasuke.

Dia mengangkat bocah itu dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Sasuke menunjukkan protes lemah dengan diangkat seperti itu, berusaha lebih bersikap seperti Sasuke-kecil yang tajam seperti biasanya. Naruto tidak berhenti tersenyum saat dia mulai berjalan menuju mobil, sekarang lebih termotivasi untuk pergi ketimbang tadi. Sasuke ada di sana, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

. . .

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan, Naruto bisa bersumpah dia mendengar suara sirene di belakang mereka, dan sekarang bertanya-tanya secepat apa para polisi itu sebenarnya. Tentunya dia melewati batas kecepatan tanpa ragu. Naruto melirik sejenak speedometer-nya, dan menyadari bahwa dia memang menyetir terlalu cepat untuk ukuran dirinya sendiri. Tapi sekarang adalah waktunya untuk ilegal, sungguh. Faktanya, hampir tak ada satupun hal yang ilegal pada situasi mereka saat ini.

Sasuke yang berada di bawah umur dan tengah diculik adalah ilegal, Naruto yang melarikan diri dari para polisi adalah ilegal, Naruto yang 'meminjam' mobil adalah ilegal. Ya, Naruto tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya tertangkap, sungguh, sungguh tidak.

Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Yang mengejutkan, anak itu terlihat tidak berbeda, menonton pemandangan ini dengan pandangan yang bahkan bisa disebut bosan. Naruto mendengus karena tingkah lakunya. Apa lelaki mungil ini memang melupakan pembantaian keluarganya secepat itu, atau dia memang berusaha untuk melupakannya, menunggu hingga dia mampu untuk mengatasinya nanti? Apapun itu, Naruto bersyukur Sasuke tidak menangis karena rasanya akan sulit untuk membujuknya sementara dia harus menyetir layaknya orang gila.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menoleh dan memandang kepadanya, dan Naruto mengutuk segera karena itu terjadi setelah dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang situasi yang menjadi sangat kacau, dan dia akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian bocah itu. Ini menjadi tanda bahwa ternyata memang Naruto yang membuat anak lelaki itu menggunakan kata-kata kasar.

Sasuke tidak membuang pandangannya, hanya tetap memandang Naruto, dan Naruto menjadi tegang karena ada sebuah pengertian di mata yang sangat indah itu. Bahkan bocah-lima-tahun seperti Sasuke tahu seberapa dalam Naruto tenggelam dalam masalah saat ini. Tapi tak ada simpati, tak ada satu tetes pun simpati yang bisa terlihat di mata itu, dan untuk sesaat, Naruto merasa seperti dia ingin melempar anak itu keluar dari mobil.

Dan bocah itu tetap saja memandanginya, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu pada dirinya, juga tengah memperhitungkan sesuatu. Naruto bertahan untuk memandangi jalan, memegang erat kemudi hingga jemarinya memutih. Dan kemudian Sasuke berbicara, suaranya rendah dan yakin.

"Apa kau pikir sebaiknya kita mencoba lagi?"

Butuh beberapa waktu, tapi Naruto mengerti, sungguh mengerti. Lagi dan lagi. Tentu saja mereka harus mencoba lagi. Saat terakhir kali mereka ingin mencoba lagi, mereka berhasil, hanya saja 'Lagi' yang pertama adalah kekacauan. Tapi itulah mengapa pasti di sana ada 'Lagi' yang lain, dan di saat berikutnya, mereka akan membuat semuanya lebih baik, dan mereka bisa bersama juga bahagia dan melakukan _sesuatu _bersama.

Dia memandang Sasukenya, semua keraguan dan kebimbangan menghilang dari mata gelap itu, dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Selama Sasuke ada di sini bersamanya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan dia akan mencoba lagi. Bersama dengan Sasuke.

Saat mendapati sebuah tebing terjal yang terpasung tinggi dari kejauhan, Naruto mengangguk. Di sanalah, 'Lagi' mereka, dan Sasuke juga terlihat begitu, tangan kecilnya agak bergetar saat dia mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Naruto mendorong akselaratornya, tidak peduli bahwa kecepatan yang sangat tinggi ini merusak mesin. Mobil ini bahkan bukan miliknya.

Sasuke berusaha memanjat dari kursinya dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto, melihat mereka menuju 'Lagi' dengan sangat cepat, sebelum akhirnya dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di baju Naruto. Saat melihat mereka sudah sangat dekat, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan kemudi, membungkus tangannya pada Sasuke-kecil dan tersenyum lebar, berbisik di telinga Sasuke bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi, dan ini adalah sebuah janji.

Dan kemudian, semuanya menjadi hitam bagi mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk merasakan bagaimana saat mobil mereka menabrak pada dinding karang yang kokoh. Mereka tidak mendengar suara logam yang hancur atau tulang mereka yang remuk. Mobil mereka meledak, serpihannya terbang ke segala arah, apapun yang tersisa dari tubuh mereka setelah tabrakan kini terbakar di dalam mobil yang hancur. Tapi tak ada orang di sana yang melihat, menyaksikan pintu keluar keras mereka dari 'Lagi' yang ini menuju 'Lagi' berikutnya.

Semua orang merasa hal ini sangatlah buruk, keluarga Naruto bertanya-tanya apa sesungguhnya yang salah pada anak mereka yang ceria dan normal. Tragedi ini ada dalam berita selama setidaknya satu minggu. Tapi mereka tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih baik dari itu. Jika saja wajah Naruto dan Sasuke selamat dari kecelakaan itu, orang-orang akan mendapati mereka tengah tersenyum.

. . .

Semuanya berakhir dengan awal.

Dua orang yang ingin bersatu meski masyarakat tidak menyukainya. Semuanya karena janji yang mereka buat untuk bisa terlahir kembali.

Sungguh berkeinginan kuat untuk mencoba kembali, mengemudi menuju solusi ekstrim, dan mati bersama sembari memeluk satu sama lain.

Janji lain untuk bisa bertemu lagi, tidak peduli seberapa banyak waktu yang harus dikorbankan. Janji, bahwa di saat berikutnya, mereka akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja.

. . .

Sekitar dua ribu tujuh puluh lima tahun berikutnya, Naruto tak mengingat apa-apa. dia hanya remaja berusia delapan belas tahun biasa, yang hidup di zaman modern.

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia mengingat tentang Sasuke.

"Tinggallah di kelas, Uzumaki."

Sembari tersenyum, Naruto berbalik untuk memandang guru berambut hitamnya yang membalas dengan sebuah seringai.

**.:OWARI:.**

**B's Review...  
**

What a great story. It makes me wanna meet my own 'Again'! ;)

**And yours? :)**


End file.
